<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scum Like Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438715">Scum Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime actually feeds Nagito and they have some romantic moments</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Hajime Feeds Nagito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey uh so this will be very bad but please read it anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hajime, please. Stay,” Nagito pleaded, looking at Hajime with wide, tired eyes. “I missed you…”<br/>
Hajime sighed, folding his arms. “Why? Why should I stay here?” the disappointment in his eyes was unmistakable. Ever since the trial, Nagito has been acting like a crazy person. He seemed like such a nice person before…<br/>
“I haven’t eaten since the party. And because I’ve figured something out. I think you might want to hear me out, it’s kind of important.”<br/>
Hajime rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll feed you. But the moment you start spouting your depressing rhetoric about hope, I’m out.”<br/>
Nagito sat up, and opened his mouth. Hajime started spoon feeding Nagito as if he was a baby. Once they were out of food, Hajime scooted away.<br/>
“So… I guess now I have to tell you what I was going to say. I just wanted to tell you that you can’t talk to me anymore. Not if you value your life.”<br/>
Hajime tilted his head quizzically. “Why?! That’s such an odd thing to say!”<br/>
“If I talk to you more, I’ll get too attached. I don’t want to get hurt again, even if it does create hope. You’re too much of a sacrifice. You can’t become a casualty of this game, of my luck.”<br/>
Hajime was stunned by Nagito’s words. They were like daggers being thrown into his heart from every angle. And to make matters worse, he had no idea why it hurt so much. They weren’t close friends, or really even friends at all. “Nagito, I’m really not. Please, don’t do this. If one of us dies, at least we spent some time together, right?”<br/>
“Why even bother trying to comfort scum like me?”<br/>
“Nagito, make another comment like that and we’ll keep you in this room forever.”<br/>
“If it means you’ll be safe, I don’t mind.”<br/>
“Nagito, I promise you that I will not die. I should probably get going.”<br/>
“That’s fine with me, Hajime. But before you do that, I have a rather… invasive question.”<br/>
Hajime was a little bewildered. What could he possibly want to know? But something deep inside of him wanted to hear Nagito’s question. “What?”<br/>
“Are you… in love with anyone?” Nagito asked, staring at the floor.<br/>
“Why would you…? Whatever, the answer is no.”<br/>
Nagito smiled a little. “Oh. Well, love is a way to create hope, so maybe you should try falling in love one day.”<br/>
“You really are an enigma.”<br/>
Nagito chuckled a little. “ It doesn’t matter. Just, come closer. Please.”<br/>
Hajime fulfilled Nagito’s request, sitting only a few inches away from him. Then, Nagito put his head on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime instantly became flustered. “Nagito!”<br/>
“What? I’m trying to sleep. Your shoulder is the only soft thing in this whole room.”<br/>
Hajime looked at his shoulder. Nagito had shut his eyes. He looked so peaceful… Hajime did his best to keep still. </p><p> </p><p>	After about an hour of sitting still, Hajime realized that Nagito was awake. “I’m going to head out. Bye, Nagito!” Hajime said, standing up.<br/>
Nagito smiled wistfully at Hajime. “Thank you, Hajime. See you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Nagito and Hajime Spend the Night Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime decides to sleep at the old building with Nagito and has an odd dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! just wanted to say thanks for the support n stuff! </p><p>quick cw for drool mention (makes some people uncomfortable), a character does have a panic attack, there is some shouting, and a scene in this chapter could potentially cause secondhand embarrassment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hajime returned to give Nagito his dinner and a pillow, he noticed that the blonde had passed out on the ground. There was a pool of drool near his mouth. When Nagito noticed Hajime, he opened his eyes. <br/>	“Hajime! It’s you again!” Nagito smiled, attempting to sit up.<br/>	“Hi, Nagito. I got you a pillow and some dinner.”<br/>	“You are so generous, Hajime. Really, what would I do without you?”<br/>	Hajime blushed. “I, uh, don’t know. Here, I can feed you again.”<br/>	“Thank you,” Nagito said. Hajime fed the blonde the hot soup. They finished quickly, but just sat, looking at each other silently for a while. “Thanks again, Hajime. For everything.”<br/>	“It’s nothing. It’s really fine, Nagito,” Hajime shrugged. “Guess I should get going. It’s almost 10PM.” <br/>	“Wait! Don’t go, Hajime. Maybe you could stay the night here…?” Nagito’s pale face was bright red.<br/>	Hajime felt very hot all of a sudden. He didn’t even know why. There’s nothing wrong with two friends sleeping over together, right? But Hajime felt pity for Nagito, being all alone here for almost the entire day. He could give Nagito a chance. “Yeah, I guess I can. Just don’t try to kill me.”<br/>	Nagito smiled. “Hajime, thank you for agreeing. I promise that I will not kill you.”<br/>	Hajime put the pillow down, turned the lights off, untied his tie, and laid down. Nagito rested his head on Hajime’s chest, making things 100 times more awkward. Just then, Monokuma’s nighttime announcement played on the room’s monitor. <br/>	“Good night, Nagito,” Hajime murmured. “See you…” Hajime couldn’t finish the sentence. He was simply too tired to speak. Nagito’s thin frame was surprisingly warm. </p><p>	Hajime opened his eyes quickly. Nagito was standing over him, wearing a crown made of four-leafed clovers. His hands and legs were no longer bound, and his eyes seemed to be tearful. They were still in the old building, but their surroundings seemed distorted. Something was off. <br/>	“Hajime, I am sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner! It was so hard to find the proper time!” Nagito exclaimed. He was looking directly at Hajime, his gray eyes staring straight through him. <br/>	Hajime was bewildered. Tell him what? “What do you mean, Nagito?”<br/>	Nagito sighed and held himself. “I’ve told you twice before and I will tell you again. Hajime Hinata, I have a crush on you.”<br/>	Hajime recoiled slightly. This had to be a dream. No, this had to be a nightmare. “Nagito, I-”<br/>	“I know, I know. You could never love scum like me.”<br/>	“No, that’s wrong! I just… I don't know what to say. This came out of nowhere, you know?” <br/>	“It’s okay, Hajime,” Nagito said, brushing his hand across Hajime’s face. “I understand.”</p><p>	Hajime woke with a start. It was just a dream. Nagito was still sleeping on his chest, snoring a little. He felt so confused. The dream couldn’t have been real, could it? To make matters worse, Hajime had no idea what to do now. Did he tell Nagito? Did he keep his mouth shut? He decided to wait for Nagito to wake up before doing anything. <br/>	The second Nagito opened his eyes, he was greeted with an awkward question. <br/>	“Are you gay, Nagito?”<br/>	“If you are asking if I’m happy, the answer is yes. I slept very well. Your chest makes for an amazing pillow.”<br/>	“Nagito, I’m asking you if you like men. Do you like men, Nagito?”<br/>	Nagito sat up. He was so completely puzzled. But he decided to avoid the question. “Yeah, I enjoy being friends with men.”<br/>	Hajime rubbed his temples. “It’s a simple question: are you sexually attracted to males?”<br/>	“I don’t see how that question is relevant, Hajime.”<br/>	“I just-I had a dream where-”<br/>	“You dream about me? That’s so sweet, Hajime!”<br/>	“STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION! ARE YOU GAY?!”<br/>	Nagito shut his eyes tightly. “Hajime, no need to shout. This really can’t be that important. But if you must know, I am attracted to men and men only.”<br/>	“Thank you. I’m not homophobic or anything, so don’t worry. I’m actually bi myself.”<br/>	“That’s cool. Seriously though, why do you need to know? My sexuality can’t be important. Unless…” Nagito’s eyes lit up. “Wait…”<br/>	“Nagito, in my dream, you had a crush on me. Is that the case? Do you have a crush on me?”<br/>	Nagito blushed heavily. “That’s such an odd question! Why the hell would you ask me that?!” for the first time since the trial, Nagito lost his composure. His heart was beating in his ears. He felt lightheaded. <br/>	“It was probably just a coincidence that you were in my dream. You look really uncomfortable. I’m gonna get you some water.”<br/>	Nagito breathed a sigh of relief. If Hajime found out, he’d probably be mad. He seemed to only have eyes for Chiaki, anyways. Nagito would probably just die alone, as he always feared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes nagito is gay. </p><p>please let me know if i make a gramatical/spelling error</p><p>i would also like to mention that my twitter is @gaelred4 . i am fairly active there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Nagito is Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito is alone for a bit, then Hajime and Mikan come to see him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! quick cw for mentions of Nagito's illnesses and misdiagnosis</p><p>thank you again for all of the support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Nagito. I’m-” Hajime stopped mid sentence. Nagito had his face on the floor.  His body shook with sobs. “Are you okay, Nagito?”<br/>	“Hajime…” Nagito sobbed. “I’m sorry. I will only cause you despair. Go get some breakfast. The others probably miss you.”<br/>	“I can’t just leave you here!” Hajime cried indignantly. <br/>	“But you can. I’ll be fine here,” Nagito picked his head up and weakly smiled through his tears. “Please. They’re probably worried.”<br/>	“Fine. Just tell me why you’re crying first.”<br/>	“Just had a depressing thought, that’s all.”<br/>	“Oh. I guess I should go. Bye, Nagito.”<br/>	“Bye.”</p><p>	Just like that, Nagito was alone again. Hajime was too oblivious and probably would never realize that he had a crush on him. Nagito would die during this stupid game, either from his frontermental dementia, cancer, murder, execution, or suicide. There was no way that he’d survive, of this Nagito was sure. The only question left was whether or not Hajime would die, too. Nagito doubted this, Hajime was well liked by the others and seemed to be doing fairly well. He seemed to have a few friends. He seemed to have hope.<br/>	Nagito drifted in and out of consciousness. It wasn’t like there was anything for him to do while his hands and legs were tied up. Nagito usually just rolled dice when he was bored, but his current state made that impossible. He shifted around the room, trying to walk with his tied up legs. Surprisingly, he found that the rope binding his feet was getting looser. After a little kicking, it came off completely. The chains binding his hands probably wouldn’t come off, so he didn’t even bother trying. Nagito just paced, walking as far as the chain would allow him. After the sun looked to be in the middle of the sky, Nagito heard footsteps. It must have been Hajime! Nagito quickly sat down.<br/>	Much to Nagito’s disappointment, Hajime had brought Mikan with him. The clumsy girl had brought a first aid kit with her. <br/>	“Hi, Nagito. I brought Mikan because you looked kind of sick earlier. I thought seeing her could do you some good.”<br/>	“How kind!” Nagito exclaimed. All his thoughts of dying alone were gone. Now he only thought of witnessing Mikan’s talent in action. “As much as I would like to see Mikan’s talent in action, I am not ill. Well, I am ill. But my symptoms are not particularly bad today.”<br/>	“Sorry!” Mikan whimpered, fidgeting with her skirt. “What illnesses do you have? Sorry if it’s a rude question I just want to know how to help you.”<br/>	“Frontotemporal dementia and advanced lymphoma. Some others too, but they aren’t worth mentioning.”<br/>	“You sure are young for those diagnoses!” <br/>	“Yeah, it's luck. It’s possible I was misdiagnosed, though.”<br/>	“Wait, what are those? I’ve never heard of either of those things?!” Hajime scratched his head.<br/>	“My brain is deteriorating and I have blood cancer. I guess you aren’t the ultimate neurologist or the ultimate oncologist.”<br/>	“Yeah. Guess not.”<br/>	“Did you guys bring any food?” Nagito inquired, seemingly bored of the conversation.<br/>	“Actually, we forgot. Mikan, can you grab some food for him?” Hajime said, winking at Nagito.<br/>	“S-Sure!” Mikan hurried out the door, tripping on her way out.<br/>	After Mikan left, Hajime sat next to Nagito. “You got the ropes of your legs.”<br/>	“It wasn’t that hard. Oh by the way, I was lying about those illnesses. I’m not sick”<br/>	“You don’t strike me as the type to lie.”<br/>	“I don’t lie often. Telling the truth is the only thing scum like me can do.”<br/>	“If you say something self-deprecating again, it’ll be the last thing you ever say.”<br/>	“I don’t think you’re capable of murder, Hajime.”<br/>	“I don’t either.”<br/>	“Hey, Hajime?”<br/>	“Mhm.”<br/>	“Thanks for coming back.”<br/>	“I’ll always come back, Nagito. I’d never leave you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know it was short but short chapters are the only way i can frequently upload.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which Nagito and Hajime Have a Long Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for mentions of Nagito's trauma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hajime, please stay here with me.”<br/>	“Nagito, I can’t just sleep here every night. The others would be upset.”<br/>	“I understand. You don’t want them to feel despair. I get it.”<br/>	“It’s not about hope or despair. It’s about them being comfortable. Nagito, I really care about you. Even though you cause problems.”<br/>	“I only cause problems in order to-”<br/>	“In order to create hope. I know.”<br/>	Nagito blushed. “Wow, I guess you know me well. I care about you too, Hajime. You give me hope.”<br/>	It was Hajime’s turn to blush. “For someone like you, that’s a really nice compliment. Thank you, Nagito. But I really don’t understand you.”<br/>	“It’s nothing.”<br/>	“I wish I knew more about you.”<br/>	“What do you want to know? Ask me any questions.”<br/>	“Any? Ok, to start, what’s your family like?”<br/>	“...” Hajime could tell that he struck a nerve. Nagito started staring at the ground.<br/>	“Hey, you don’t have to answer. It’s okay.”<br/>	“No, no. I’ll answer. My parents died in a plane hijacking when I was younger. I don’t have any siblings or any grandparents. Before Hope’s Peak, I lived completely on my own. My parents left me a large inheritance, so I manage to get by without a job. I also won the lottery once, so I’m pretty much set.”<br/>	“I’m so sorry that happened to you. That’s awful.”<br/>	“It’s fine. Ask your next question.”<br/>	“If you only had one week to live, how would you spend it?”<br/>	Nagito chuckled. “I’ve been in a similar situation. A little bit before I came to Hope’s Peak, I was told that I had six months to live.”<br/>	“Wait, seriously?!”<br/>	“Yep! They were wrong, of course, but I believed them. I don’t like going on planes because of what happened when I was younger, boats pose similar problems, so I decided to stay at home. I tried to do one of the things I never could do, make friends. I chatted people up on the internet, but many of them died in freak accidents or just didn’t like me.”<br/>	“That really sucks, Nagito. I’m sorry that those things happened to you.”<br/>	Nagito shrugged. “If my despair can create hope, it will be worth it.”<br/>	“Hope shouldn’t require suffering. You should be able to have hope without despair.”<br/>	“I agree with the latter. But in order to achieve great hope, you must reach incredible despair. It’s like my luck, for example. Something will go horribly wrong and then something will go incredibly right.”<br/>	“I think I see what you mean. Your hope is what enables you to live through all of the horrible things that have happened to you.”<br/>	“You’re right. I know things will work out in the end, so I don’t bother trying to fight the bad stuff. Something good always comes from something bad.”<br/>	Just then, Mikan walked in the door. “Sorry to interrupt! I brought you some food!”<br/>	“Oh, it’s ok! Mikan, can you tell the others that I’m staying here tonight? Nagito seems lonely.”<br/>	Nagito blushed. Another night will Hajime? No wonder he was the ultimate lucky student! “Hajime, you don’t have to stay here. I’ll be fine.”<br/>	“No Nagito, I insist.”<br/>	“I’ll tell them! I’ll just leave this here… uwah!” Mikan collapsed to the ground again.<br/>	“Are you okay, Mikan?” Hajime inquired.<br/>	“Y-yeah. I’m gonna go!” Mikan started to run. <br/>	As Mikan left, Hajime moved closer to Nagito’s side. “You’re so warm…”<br/>	“Really? My hands are extremely cold.”<br/>	“Hold mine,” Hajime smiled. “My hands are warm.”<br/>	Nagito blushed, but held Hajime’s hands anyway. “They are warm. I like spending time with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Which a Decision is Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito and Hajime decide to live together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VERY short chapter bc ive got a lot of exams coming up and finding time to write is hard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nagito, you really…”<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“You make me happy. I’m gonna sleep, stay still.”<br/>	“I don’t think I make a good pillow,” Nagito said. He felt Hajime’s breathing slow down. “Hajime?” he asked. But Hajime was already asleep.<br/>	Soon after, Nagito fell asleep. The two leaned on each other's shoulders, slouched against the room’s back wall. They slept through the morning announcement.<br/>	At around 9AM, Akane came inside. “Hajime! Did he hurt you!?” She shouted, jumping into a fighting stance. <br/>	Both men quickly woke up. “Akane?” Hajime rubbed his eyes. “No, Nagito didn’t hurt me. I’m fine, really.”<br/>	“Then why were you here for so long? Why are his legs untied?” Akane demanded. <br/>	“You can tie them again,” Nagito offered. “They were just loose.”<br/>	“Don’t make any excuses! You could've killed Hajime!”<br/>	“Jeez, you guys really aren’t bright. I think you forget that my hands are still tied up. The only thing I can do is flail around like a fish out of water.”<br/>	“You can walk around!”<br/>	“And do what? Pace around? I can’t hold a weapon.”<br/>	“Nagito, stop. Akane, you too. He doesn’t need to be bound up. Nagito and I have spent a lot of time together and he hasn’t once tried to hurt me or said anything about hurting anyone. Even himself. I think we could let him go, as long as I keep an eye on him.”<br/>	“I don’t trust him to be by himself.”<br/>	“Hajime and I can share a cottage!” Nagito exclaimed. “I could finally take a shower!”<br/>	“Wait, you want to share a room?”<br/>	“Yeah! Why not?”<br/>	“Sounds like a fine idea to me!” Akane said.<br/>	“So it’s settled. Nagito and I will live together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Which Hajime and Nagito Start Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>read the title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways gay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later Hajime and Nagito were moving in together. Nagito only had to bring his soap and toothbrush from his cottage. Unfortunately, Hajime’s chair couldn’t be turned into a bed. <br/>	“Sorry, Nagito. I guess we have to share,” Hajime shrugged. “It’s either that or the floor and I think the bed would be a little more comfortable.”<br/>	“It’s okay! Chairs that turn into beds often trap me, anyways. I think sharing should be fine!” Nagito smiled. <br/>	“We should get some food.”<br/>	Nagito nodded and put on his ugly zip-up boots. “Lunch sounds nice. I haven’t seen most of the others in such a long time!”</p><p>As they walked into the hotel restaurant, the two boys were greeted with an odd sight. Gundham’s Four Dark Devas of Destruction were chasing Kazuichi around a table. Mikan had tripped and Hiyoko was screaming at her. Chiaki had fallen asleep at her seat. The moment Mahiru noticed Nagito she screamed. <br/>“WHY IS HE HERE?” Mahiru shouted, pointing at Nagito. Peko drew her sword and stepped in front of Fuyuhiko. Gundham’s Devas crawled back into his scarf.<br/>“Relax. Nagito lives with me now. Akane was there when we worked it out. Right, Akane?” Hajime asked.<br/>Akane didn’t acknowledge what had just been said, as she was busy doublefisting two meat skewers. Everyone stared at the gymnast. “Hm? Oh, yeah! Nagito and Hajime moved in together.”<br/>Kazuichi looked confused. “Wait, are you two a thing?” he asked, gesturing at Hajime and Nagito. <br/>Hajime and Nagito simultaneously blushed. “No! I just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t kill anyone!” Hajime explained, flustered. Nagito looked away sadly. <br/>	“How can you be sure that he won’t kill you?” Sonia asked. <br/>“That would give me an unfathomable amount of despair. If I were to kill someone, it definitely wouldn’t be Hajime,” Nagito said, reaching for Hajime’s hand. “Of that, you can all be sure.”<br/>	“You still might kill someone else!” Mahiru pointed out, infuriated. <br/>	“As long as I’m keeping an eye on him, nothing bad will happen.”<br/>	“What if you kill Nagito?” Kazuichi pointed out. “It’s a possibility, he is very annoying.”<br/>	Both Nagito and Hajime looked offended. “I would never hurt him! I’m never going to kill any of you!”<br/>	“Ibuki thinks you are in love!” Ibuki shouted, smirking obnoxiously. <br/>	“She finally said something smart!” Hiyoko said in agreement. <br/>	Hajime grumbled and poured himself some orange juice. Nagito walked over to the toaster and took a bagel. The others laughed uproarisly when they “accidentally” touched hands. Even Chiaki chuckled a little.<br/>	“I hate to admit it, Hajime, but you two would make a cute couple,” Chiaki smiled. “Maybe try it out.”<br/>	“You too, Chiaki? I thought you were on my side!” Hajime tore his hands through his spiky hair. <br/>	“I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal. If it doesn’t work out, a greater hope will spring from that despair! And if it does work out, then we can just keep hope!” Nagito had that look in his eye again. He was holding his elbows and smiling like a madman. <br/>	Hajime sighed, conflicted. Dating a man like Nagito seemed a bit crazy. But being stuck on a remote island with 14 other kids, a rabbit, a bear, and being told to kill your classmates was also crazy. “I guess I could give it a chance.”<br/>	Nagito clapped happily. “I am so happy you agreed to date scum like me!”<br/>	“I will take it back if you call yourself scum again.”<br/>	“Sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Which Nagito and Hajime Have a Peaceful Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they just kinda hang out</p><p>hajime does nagito's hair</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey so this is kinda a fluff chapter but i just wanted to write something simple </p><p>tw for brief blood mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After going home, Nagito and Hajime flopped down on their shared bed. It had been a long day. <br/>“I think I should take a shower,” Nagito declared. “See you in a few minutes.”<br/>“Good idea, Nagito,” Hajime said, shutting his eyes. “I don’t think you’ve showered in like, a week.”<br/>Nagito turned on the water, removed his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He started humming to himself as he washed his knotted hair. After about ten minutes, he put on a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. His wet hair stuck to his face. All of its volume was gone.<br/>“Hajime, do you have a hair brush?” Nagito asked, his soaking white hair covering his eyes.<br/>Hajime held back laughter. Nagito looked like a completely different person without his signature hairstyle. “Yeah. I can brush it for you. As you can probably tell, I am very good at styling hair.”<br/>Nagito smirked. “Maybe you are the ultimate hairstylist.”<br/>“Maybe. Here, sit down. I can do your hair and you can do mine. It’ll be fun.”<br/>“Ok!”<br/>Hajime took a hairbrush from his nightstand and started combing through Nagito’s hair. Chunks were falling out. “Nagito, is it normal for this much hair to come out?”<br/>“Yeah. I was doing chemotherapy before I got to Hope’s Peak. It falls out a lot.”<br/>Hajime was taken aback. “Maybe I should just blow dry it and get some hair gel.”<br/>“Good idea.”<br/>	Nagito’s hair fluffed up quickly. Hajime rubbed gel into Nagito’s soft hair. “Your hair is really soft.”<br/>	“Thanks. Now let me do your hair!” Nagito smiled. He poked Hajime’s ahoge and it didn’t move. “Wow Hajime, you must use a lot of gel.”<br/>	“I do. Be careful, my ahoge is sharp.”<br/>	Nagito tilted his head. Then he realized that the ahoge had broken his skin. Nagito was bleeding. “I’m gonna wash my hands. I think touching your hair may be a bad idea.”<br/>	“That’s okay. We could just go to bed early so we can wake up on time tomorrow.”<br/>	“Maybe we could go on a date? We haven’t eaten dinner yet.”<br/>	Hajime blushed but didn’t mind. He and Nagito were dating, after all. “Yeah. Let’s go to the convenience store. I think they have cereal there.”</p><p>	After buying their cereal, Hajime and Nagito returned home to eat. “This is nice, Hajime,” Nagito smiled, reaching for the other’s hand. “Thank you.”<br/>	“I should be thanking you. Nagito, you finally seem calm.”<br/>	“Being with you makes me feel nice. No wonder I had a cr- Nevermind.”<br/>	“Wait, you had a crush on me?”<br/>	“Wasn’t it obvious?”<br/>	“Oh. I guess it kind of was. Still, that’s really cute.”<br/>	“You just have so much hope. It was impossible *not* to be attracted to you! Your hope it’s, it’s overwhelming. You could overcome any despair, I just know it!”<br/>	“Nagito,” Hajime warned. “You have that look in your eyes again. Take a deep breath, you’re getting too excited.”<br/>	Nagito heeded Hajime’s advice. “Thank you.”<br/>	“It’s okay, Nagito. Just please, stay calm.”<br/>	“I will.”<br/>	“I care about you.”<br/>	“Why?”<br/>	“I don’t know, honestly. You just have something so enigmatic about you. I just can’t describe it.”<br/>	“I care about you too, Hajime. You fill me with hope.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Which Hajime and Nagito Make it Official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first kiss time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nighttime announcement played on a nearby monitor. Both boys were in their pajamas and had already brushed their teeth. Hajime climbed in bed sleepily. Nagito followed him. The sounds of the ocean from outside the window were calming. Hajime, who was laying on his side, felt Nagito wrap his arms around him. <br/>“Nagito, are you hugging me?” Hajime asked, exhausted. <br/>	Nagito didn’t respond. Hajime felt his chest rise and fall against his back, and assumed that the other was asleep. Hajime fell asleep after a few minutes of listening to Nagito’s breath. The sound was strangely relaxing. It was constant and comforting. Like a radiator humming on a cold day. <br/>	Bits of sunlight came through the shutters. Hajime opened his eyes. Nagito was still asleep. Hajime slowly turned around to see his white-haired classmate. His fluffy hair was messy. However, he didn’t look peaceful. There was a worried look on his face. Suddenly, he sat up. <br/>	“Are you okay, Nagito?” Hajime asked, holding Nagito’s clammy hands.<br/>	“I’m fine. Just had a nightmare, that’s all,” Nagito assured Hajime. He smiled weakly. <br/>	“What happened?”<br/>	“It was a flashback of a traumatic event. Nothing worth mentioning.”<br/>	“Oh. I’m sorry that you got upset. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?”<br/>	“You can be my boyfriend,” Nagito murmured quietly, thinking that Hajime didn’t hear him. He was wrong.<br/>	“Nagito, I-”<br/>	“...”<br/>	“Nagito!”<br/>	“I’m sorry, Hajime. It was a stupid request. Scum like-”<br/>	“Nagito, shut up.”<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“Shut up.”<br/>	Hajime pulled Nagito into a kiss. Nagito quickly pulled away. “I’m so confused! Why are you-”<br/>	“For someone so smart, you’re kinda stupid. Nagito, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”<br/>	Nagito looked at Hajime with twinkling eyes. “But what if something happens to you? My luck, it’ll-”<br/>	“I’m not worried about your luck! I don’t care about luck and hope and despair!”<br/>	Nagito smiled softly and kissed Hajime on his forehead. “Those words are strangely refreshing.”<br/>	“It’s called freedom.”<br/>	“I like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In Which Nagito Overheats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito overheats and has to visit Mikan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for self-harm, vampire mention,  and scars.</p><p>also Mikan is more of a main character even though I have no idea how to write her</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nagito, we should get ready. The morning announcement should come any minute now.”<br/>	“Ngh, it isn’t morning yet. Fine, we can get going,” Nagito sighed exhaustedly. “Haji.”<br/>	“I’ll change in the bathroom. You change here. Be quick, okay?” Hajime offered. <br/>	“Sure,” Nagito muttered, taking off his shirt and changing it. “Go change.”<br/>	Hajime stared at Nagito’s skeletal frame for a minute before walking to the bathroom. He quickly changed into his uniform. Once he returned to the main room of the cottage, he saw that Nagito was already fully dressed. Zipper shoes and all. <br/>	“Nagito, you’re really handsome, but why do you wear those shoes? They’re so…”<br/>	“I’m not handsome. I look like a corpse. My shoes are to prevent my luck from causing me to fall. Wearing shoes with laces causes a lot of problems.”<br/>	“You are so handsome, Nagito. You look like a hot vampire. Maybe we should go for a walk.”<br/>“A walk sounds nice.”<br/>	Nagito and Hajime stepped outside to walk on the beach until the morning announcement. Both of their shoes filled with sand quickly. It was a humid morning, but Nagito insisted on keeping his jacket on. <br/>“Nagito, take that thing off!” Hajime demanded. “You’re going to faint!”<br/>“I’m fine, Hajime,” Nagito said while wiping sweat off of his forehead. “Don’t worry about sc-”<br/>“Finish that sentence and I’ll break up with you.”<br/>“Grumpy today, aren’t we? It’s fine, I’ll be quiet.”<br/>	After walking for around ten minutes, Nagito collapsed on the sand. Hajime quickly rushed to his side. <br/>	“Nagito! I told you to take the hoodie off!” Hajime tore his hands through his spiky hair.<br/>	“I...I’m sorry”<br/>	“I’m not leaving you here! I wish these monopads had call functions!” Hajime whined.<br/>	“I guess you could carry me. I don’t think I can walk.”<br/>	“Take off the hoodie first.”<br/>	Nagito begrudgingly sat up and removed his hoodie. Last night, it was hard to see, but now that Hajime was close to Nagito and the lighting was better, Hajime noticed the pale scars all the way along Nagito’s arm. He looked at his shoes, ashamed. Hajime pretended that he hadn’t seen the scars, which were obviously self-inflicted, and helped Nagito up. He slung Nagito’s left arm around his neck, and they started walking towards Mikan’s cottage. <br/>	Hajime knocked on Mikan’s door and rang the bell. At this point, Nagito had fainted. “Mikan! Nagito overheated and now he’s unconscious!”<br/>After about a minute of pounding on her door, Mikan came outside. She was still in her pajamas.  “W-we should get him to the p-pharmacy.”<br/>“Good thinking. Can you help me carry him?” Hajime inquired.<br/>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>After getting to the pharmacy, Nagito was laid out on the floor. He groggily opened his eyes. “How did I get here?” he asked sleepily. <br/>“It’s not important. Mikan, what’s wrong with him? Why did he faint?” Hajime asked.<br/>	“He seems d-dehydrated. Get h-him some water from the b-bathroom in the back. He also s-seems to have overheated.”<br/>	Hajime nodded and went to the bathroom, leaving Mikan and Nagito alone. <br/>	“Where’s my jacket?” Nagito asked, sitting up. There was panic in his eyes.<br/>	“Sorry! Hajime m-must’ve left it behind,” Mikan apologized. “B-but it’s too h-hot for that, anyways. And please lay back down!”<br/>	“No it isn’t! Give me my…” Nagito was too tired to finish his sentence. He covered his arm with his hand, desperately trying to disguise his scars. <br/>	Hajime came back into the room, holding several cups of cold water. He handed them to Nagito, who quickly drank them. Hajime left again to get him more water. After drinking many cups of water (and dumping one on his head), Nagito had cooled off. He was able to walk again. 	As they were leaving the pharmacy, Hajime pulled Nagito aside. “Don’t do that again. Hiding the scars, it’s not worth it. Please Nagito, I’m begging you to stop your self destructive behavior!” Hajime pleaded. <br/>	Nagito struggled to look Hajime in the eyes. “You don’t hate me? I thought for sure that the scars would make you hate me.”<br/>	“I could never hate you! Even if you killed someone, I wouldn’t hate you. Maybe if it was Chiaki I’d hate you, but that’s besides the point. Just please don’t hurt yourself again.”<br/>	“I won’t. Thank you for helping me when I fainted, Hajime. I really appreciate all you do for me. I’d probably be dead without a boyfriend like you.”<br/>	“You probably would. Let’s head out.”<br/>	“Yeah, let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"unless you kill chiaki" sorry it had to be said.</p><p>stan chiaki for clear skin</p><p> </p><p>also because nagito's luck is responsible for her death</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In Which Nagito Suffers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>angst. thats it thats the summary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito was still weak. Hajime could tell. He winced whenever he took a step. His skin looked even paler than usual, even though Hajime thought that was impossible. “Nagito, you don’t look so good. Maybe you should lie down?” Hajime recommended. <br/>	“Hey, I know that I’m ugly but there’s no need to rub it in!”<br/>	“I didn’t mean it like that. Go back to the cottage, I’ll bring you some food. Really, you should rest.”<br/>	“I’m okay, Hajime!” Nagito insisted.<br/>	“That’s what you said earlier,” Hajime sighed. He knew that Nagito was incredibly stubborn, so there was nothing he could do. Then inspiration struck. “If you go back, I’ll give you a kiss.” <br/>	Nagito rubbed his eyes anxiously. “Urgh! You know my only weakness! A!ffection!”<br/>	Hajime smirked and handed Nagito the key. “Try not to trash the place while I’m gone, okay?”<br/>	Nagito nodded while the morning announcement played. He kissed Hajime’s hand, and headed out. As he walked, he felt his breathing become shallow. Then he felt the tears streaming down his face and realized that he was crying. He quickly wiped his tears away, without even stopping to question why he was even crying. Nagito had so many of the things that he wanted. Hajime liked him, he was an environment that was teeming with hope, he was a student at Hope’s Peak, everything seemed to be fine. Then it hit him. There was no possible way for things to stay this way. His luck would catch up to him eventually, and when that happened this fantasy would be over.<br/>	As he crossed the threshold into the cottage, an overwhelming anxiety overcame him. He knew that Hajime was the only person that his luck would target, considering how close they had become over the past few days. And how fast another murder seemed to be coming. The motive had been revealed. Nagito hadn’t had a chance to participate yet, between being chained up and being with Hajime. At this point, he hardly cared about the killing game. He had the hope he wanted. Hajime had given him that hope. But he was still sobbing. If Hajime died, Nagito knew that he would entirely snap. Not even hope would be able to save him at that point. <br/>	Nagito never had a companion, he never dated anyone, he never kissed anyone besides Hajime, and he never had a family that lasted long enough to really help him. Without Hajime, he was completely and utterly alone. Sure, Chiaki was nice to him, but even Nagito knew that basic human decency was different from genuine love. <br/>He was filled with so much hope and so much despair all at once. It was excruciating. The only person who ever seemed to care about him will die and it will all be his fault. Nagito locked the door. Hajime couldn’t see him like this. And he wasn’t that far away. <br/>Hajime sat at the hotel restaurant with every remaining student besides Nagito. They picked their food from the buffet and sat down. Chiaki sat next to him without looking up from the console in her hand. <br/>“So… you and Nagito, huh?” She smiled while keeping her eyes fixed on the small device. <br/>Hajime grinned. “Yeah.”<br/>“You two make a cute couple. Where is he, by the way?” Chiaki asked, looking Hajime in the eyes for a few seconds before returning her complete focus to her game. <br/>“He’s at the cottage. Nagito’s feeling a bit sick today, I think some rest will do him some good.”<br/>“Oh, well tell him I said hi. I hope he feels better!” Chiaki said, concerned. <br/>“I will. See you later, Chiaki.”<br/>“See you, Hajime!” She called. <br/>Hajime walked to his cottage and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried opening it. The door didn’t budge. “Nagito! Open the door, I’m getting worried!” Hajime shouted. Nagito remained silent. He walked over to the window, which also wouldn’t budge. “Monokuma! Monomi! I got locked out!” Hajime called. <br/>Monomi appeared in front of Hajime, as if by magic. Monokuma stood next to her, laughing like a madman. “Puhuhu… we can’t let you in! Nagito has locked the door!” Monokuma cackled. <br/>	Hajime sighed. “But this is my cottage! Can’t you just teleport in there and open the door from inside?”<br/>“Sorry Hajime,” Monomi whimpered. “But we cannot open the door under circumstances like these.”<br/>“Circumstances? What the hell do you mean?!”<br/>Monokuma started laughing again. <br/>“Is he… NAGITO!! OPEN THE DOOR! NAGITO!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Hajime pounded on the door desperately. <br/>Monokuma started laughing even harder. “I got you!” the robotic bear managed to choke out. <br/>“Where is he?!” Hajime demanded. <br/>“Nagito is inside. He’s taking a nap,” Monomi whispered. “Please be quiet so you don’t wake him!”<br/>“YEAH! DON’T WAKE UP NAGITO!” Monokuma shouted. <br/>After a few minutes of Monokuma’s nonsense, Nagito woke up. He greeted Hajime at the door, still groggy. “Do you have what you promised?” he smirked weakly. <br/>Hajime knew exactly what Nagito was talking about. He kissed his boyfriend and they walked inside. <br/>“Gee, I sure wonder what you guys are doing in there!” Monokuma shouted from outside.<br/>“I wish we were allowed to kill Monokuma,” Hajime sighed. “He’s so annoying.”<br/>Nagito nodded in agreement, but wasn’t paying attention. He was planning something. Something that might save Hajime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey uh so i might start writing other komahina shit instead of this im kinda running out of ideas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In Which I Update the Readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey so this is a chapter about me speaking directly to the readers about the current state of things and how this is kinda going on hiatus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey guys! im so sorry, but i have no ideas about this story anymore. my head is empty, there are no thoughts. i recommend that you read my other works and bookmarks if you liked this. if you want more, i do free commisions so please shoot me a discord message at gael-in-red#4848 if you want a commision or have ideas for this work bc i love you guys and you all have valuable tjings to say! i'll see you soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>